


redamancy

by loupettes



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loupettes/pseuds/loupettes
Summary: “Do you have any idea what time it is?"Ten x Rose, ficlet. Missing scene set inFear Her.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	redamancy

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue prompt challenge: “Do you have any idea what time it is?"

He was, at first, only faintly aware that the fingers lightly dancing across his hand that rested on the pillow were not his own.

They’d come back from the Olympics opening ceremony only _slightly_ tipsy (but trying their hardest to appear completely lucid in front of Chloe, who, by this point, was getting a free-of-charge piggyback ride on the Doctor). Trish had kindly offered them her spare bedroom earlier, and Rose was especially grateful for the gesture now that her body felt considerably heavier than it had 6 hours ago. She had, however, neglected to tell them it was only one bed, a detail that tickled Rose as her apparent relationship with the Doctor was obvious to just about everyone except him.

As last night’s memory started to filter through into his consciousness, he began to recognise the unique curves in the pads of these fingertips, identifying _her_.

 _Rose Tyler._ Three syllables that were a more familiar sound in his mind than his own voice.

Her pressure was light, her pattern was aimless, her breathing was steady. He didn’t open his eyes to check, but he knew hers were still closed.

“Feels like ‘ve been sleepin’ for hours.” She was softly slurring her words, willing them to string together coherently in her slumbered state. He mentally congratulated her.

“Any idea what time it is?” _Barely intelligible,_ he thought, _more of a slightly verbalised yawn into the pillow._

“No clue.”

“Crap time lord you are.”

“Leave me alone,” he mumbled. “I‘m still sleeping.”

He pouted as he heard her chuckle, a sound that automatically pulled him towards her, snaking an arm around her waist to press into the small of her back, beckoning her closer to him. He traced familiar circular symbols on the grooves of her lower spine until his own pressure lightened, his own patterns became aimless and his own breathing steadied as he surrendered himself to sleep once more.


End file.
